


Lace, Frills, and Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Maid Costume, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Other, Reader-Insert, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Cartman (in a maid costume). What more could you possibly ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace, Frills, and Accidents

You relax on the couch in your apartment, waiting for your adorable, chubby little boyfriend to come back out. Behind you, the door creaks open, and you glance back to see one of the hottest things ever.  
Eric Cartman's supple curves are tightly grabbed by a black, strapless dress. The skirt is fluffy and just a bit too short to cover his ass. His round, inviting stomach strains against the waistline and makes the apron stand out. The top of the dress squeezes his soft, desirable tits. His legs are covered with purple and black striped socks that reach up to the middle of his pudgy thighs. "Hey babe..." he calls out, fluttering his mascara-covered eyelashes.  
Cartman straddles you, grinding against your hip as his thick, voluminous ass sits in your lap. You run one hand through his hair and pull him down on top of you. Cartman licks his lips as he dry humps your thigh. The fabric of the dress rides up above his ass, which is now bouncing around wildly as he presses his flabby stomach against your leg. You reach up to grab his tits, softly running your thumbs across his nipples. His black lacy bra matches his panties. Cartman squirms as he cries out in pleasure.  
You grab him around the waist and flip over, pulling him underneath you as you pin him down. Smirking, you slip a finger into his ass. Just as you're about to kiss his plump, pink lips, his eyes spring wide open and he cries out.  
"I have to go to the bathroom!"  
You snicker. "No, no... you're all mine right now..."  
"I really need to take a piss..."  
"Come on, you're a big boy, you can hold it..." you say, smiling as you fondle his soft package.  
"I-I'm serious..."  
"You can wait..." you laugh, grinding against his crotch even harder.  
Unable to take the pressure on his fragile bladder, Cartman relieves himself all over the skintight costume...and you.  
You stare at him. "Oh boy... you're in for it now..."  
Cartman breathes heavily as you pull his dress down off of his tits and yank off his bra. You aggressively grab onto his boobs. You lick around his nipples, suck at them, flick them with your tongue. "You like that, don't you..."  
He breathes out, "Oh yes..." as your hand slips down to his waist.  
With two fingers, you slip down the band of his soaked panties and grab his small but now-stiff dick. Softly, you pull his foreskin back. Cartman writhes under you, his dick already leaking a bit of precum. You stroke the head of his thick little cock, feeling it twitch.  
Cartman is helplessly aroused now, his dress bunched up just above his hips. You slide his foreskin all the way back and drip a bit of lube onto the head of his dick before you continue to jerk him off.  
You speed up after a few strokes, one hand moving his dick, the other stroking his most sensitive spot-his balls. As he gets closer and closer to orgasm, you stick one finger into his asshole, making him moan louder. You go faster still, making him gasp as his dick finally produces a little spurt of cum. He shivers with passion, the semen running down his stomach. You lick it off slowly, your tongue penetrating his bellybutton to clean it out. "You're so cute..."  
"I know..."  
After the two of you clean up, Cartman changes into a hot pink sweatsuit and cuddles with you on the floor. You snuggle up to him under the blanket, holding him close. Gently, you stroke his soft chestnut hair, kissing his smooth, chubby cheeks as he falls asleep in your lap.


End file.
